


Stranger to My Life

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnesiac!Belle - This is her life. Lies, fear, nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger to My Life

Everything is wrong.

The people in this town call her by a name that is not hers. They claim to know her, but she's never met any of them in her life. They fill her mind with lies of hallucinates and imagined fears, but she knows what she saw on the road that night.

Then there's the one person who does not lie to her: the man with the cane who held fire in his hand and healed her wound with the wave of his hand. He seemed so desperate to have her remember him, and in that desperation he scared her even more than seeing the fireball in his palm.

The nurse sedates her for what seems the hundredth time today, her conscious slipping away to nothingness. That is her life. Lies, fear, nothingness.

Until she wakes up sick and she rushes to the bathroom to retch the contents of her stomach. She hangs over the porcelain bowl, locks of hair floating in the tainted water, too distressed and shocked to even notice.

This place is killing her. That is the only explanation she can reason with.

Two days pass and she cannot for the life of her keep any food down. Finally the nurse calls for a doctor. She doesn't trust him either, but he has a genuine smile for her - no pity to be found - and she feels more at ease. He checks her over and calls for blood to be drawn.

The next day she is still the same - sick, wretched, miserable, and lost. The doctor arrives around noon, seating himself at the edge of her bedside. His smile calms her as she waits for the inevitable that these people are slowing killing her.

But that is not the case.

The doctor congratulates her, and out of everything she has been through, this befuddles her the most. He continues dropping the biggest bombshell of all: she's with child.

Her torn stomach wrenches even further as if it were about to be ripped from her body. "How is that possible? I've never been with a man!" she yells, flicking her eyes frantically around the room.

"Apparently you have" the doctor says, no surprise in his voice.

She wants to ask who would do this to her, but the desperate face of the man with the cane flashes before her mind's eyes and she knows. It must be him.

The doctor leaves her, ordering the nurse to stop sedation immediately. Alone, in a sterile, colorless room, in a town she does not recognize, she curls in on herself on the bed, clutching her stomach and crying herself into exhaustion.


End file.
